


House in Menopause

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender switch scene (all characters born opposite gender)</p>
            </blockquote>





	House in Menopause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Djinn).



They were in House’s office, listening to her shoot down every potential patient, when Wilson stuck her head in the door. House immediately turned and reached in a bottom desk drawer.

“House, do you have a -”

The tampon struck Wilson in the chest and she fumbled a bit before grabbing it.

“Thanks,” she said and was gone.

“How did you know what she wanted?” Cameron asked, surprised.

“Our cycles have been synchronized for more years than I care to count. No idea what she’s going to do when I hit menopause.”

Chase shuddered. “House in menopause. It’s horrible to contemplate.”

A self-satisfied smirk settled on House’s face. “Menopause. The world’s best excuse for middle-aged bitchiness. I’m thinking I can stretch it out ten, maybe twelve years. With any luck, Cuddy’ll take me off clinic duty altogether.”

Foreman shook her head. “Tell me again how you got this job?”

“I slept with the Dean of Medicine.”

“Stop telling people that, House,” Cuddy commented as he walked in the door.

“What? I’d think having a fetish for older women would be less damaging to your reputation than the rumor that you’re gay.”

“Another rumor that you started. Knock if off. I’ve got a case for you.”


End file.
